


Game Over

by Ladysmiths (Karjul)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Ladysmiths' Ring of 3, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/Ladysmiths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Video game addictions can be hard to break, but it is possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story previously posted at our Ladysmiths Fanfiction Archive. The Ladysmiths are two authors. This story was wonderfully written by my cohort and talented friend Nic. We love Ezra/Vin/Chris so named them our Ring of 3.

“What’s up?” Chris asked as Ezra walked into his office carrying a grocery bag.

“I thought you might like to come with me to surprise Mr Tanner,” Ezra answered.

“Surprise Vin? With what, another video game?” Chris sounded slightly exasperated.

Ezra shook his head, “No, I thought maybe if we went over there and cooked dinner. Maybe make a bit of an effort, Vin might be persuaded to play another game.”

Chris knew Ezra had the right idea. Ever since JD had introduced Vin to that stupid video game, Vin had practically become a recluse, either working or at home in front of the TV. At first neither he nor Ezra had tried to regain Vin’s attention, Chris had been busy with work and Ezra had his own thing. Now however, it was becoming frustrating. “It’s definitely worth a try, hopefully it will work.”

“If it doesn’t, then I’m planning on shooting Mr Dunne for diverting Mr Tanner’s attention in the first place,” Ezra stated as they headed out of the office.

\----

“It’s open,” Vin called when he heard the knock on the door.

Chris and Ezra stepped in, not at all shocked to find Vin in front of the TV, engrossed in his game.

“What are you two doin’ here?” Vin asked.

Well, at least he was aware enough to realise who it was. “We thought we’d come over, cook dinner and have an enjoyable evening together,” Chris answered.

Vin barely looked away from the screen, “Yeah sure, sounds fine.”

“That’s the enthusiastic response we’d hoped for,” Ezra mumbled as he followed Chris into the kitchen to unpack the food.

\----

“Damn, I forgot the tomatoes,” Ezra stated.

“Maybe Vin will go get some,” Chris was glaring at Vin’s back.

“What?” Vin was trying to concentrate, and these two wouldn’t shut up.

Ezra walked over to nudge Vin, “Mr Larabee and I thought you might be willing to help, but if you can’t be bothered.”

Chris chuckled as he saw GAME OVER flashing on the screen. Vin threw down the control panel, “Fine. What was it you wanted me to get?”

“Tomatoes,” Ezra answered.

Vin grabbed his jacket and stormed out the door. “Unappreciative son of a bitch,” Ezra was beginning to regret this idea.

Chris grinned, “Maybe we should try plan B.”

\----

Vin returned to his apartment and headed straight for the kitchen. The food had been unpacked, however nothing was prepared for dinner. In fact Chris and Ezra weren’t around either, great they’d made him go out and now they’d changed their minds. Well, that was just fine with Vin who headed back to the video game. It was also missing. What was this, some kind of joke?

Vin stalked into his bedroom to search for his missing game, only to find Chris and Ezra standing there naked. “Wha…”

Before Vin could utter another sound, both men grabbed him and tore off all his clothes as well. Then they pulled Vin down on the bed with them, settling him in the middle and running their fingers over his lean frame.

“You two stole my game,” Vin stated.

“Just thought we’d remind you what your joystick was for,” Ezra grinned

“Yeah,” Chris added. “And if you need something for your hands to do--"

Vin smiled as Chris’ words were cut off when he grabbed both Chris and Ezra’s erections. Vin moved his hands expertly, adding just the right amount of pressure every now and then to have the two thieves writhing and bucking their hips. Both Chris and Ezra were thinking that the video game wasn’t such a waste of time, Vin’s fingers were definitely able to move faster than before. All coherent thought was wiped from both men’s minds when they came at the same time. Chris and Ezra collapsed on the pillows, panting as Vin reached over to grab a towel and clean himself up a little.

“Well,” Ezra breathed. “I guess that’s game over.”

“Like hell,” Vin said as he climbed over Ezra who smiled as he saw Vin reach for the bottle of oil they now all kept by their beds. “I thought it was my joystick you were concerned about.”

Ezra lay on his side and wriggled closer to Chris placing his head on their leader’s thigh. Ezra’s breathing quickened as he felt Vin’s slick fingers seeking entrance. Chris ran his fingers through Ezra’s hair, and tilted his hips slightly as he felt Ezra’s warm breath over his groin. Ezra’s tongue reached out, licking at Chris’ hardening shaft and balls. Vin watched, licking his own lips as Ezra tasted Chris.

Hardly able to contain himself anymore, Vin lay down behind Ezra slowly pushing his straining penis into Ezra’s hot tightness. Both men groaned when Vin was as deep into Ezra as he could go. Seeing his opportunity, Chris bucked his hips forcing his now aching cock into Ezra’s open mouth. Ezra immediately began sucking and swirling his tongue over Chris’ penis, reaching up to fondle the other man’s swollen balls.   Vin was running his hands over Ezra’s smooth chest, pinching at the nipples, before he slid them down to the undercover agent’s own throbbing penis. Ezra began rocking his hips, the forward motion causing him to glide through Vin’s hands, while the backward motion impaled him further onto Vin’s cock.

Vin tightened his hold on Ezra and began thrusting harder into the delicious heat. Ezra groaned as Vin milked him for the second time that night. Chris felt the vibrations over his shaft and as he slid further down Ezra’s throat he ejaculated. Vin tilted Ezra’s head backwards, claiming the other man’s lips with his own and forcing his tongue into Ezra’s mouth, wanting to taste both Ezra and Chris at the same time. Vin and Ezra were both moaning into each other’s mouths as, with one final thrust, Vin felt his release deep inside Ezra. Vin withdrew from Ezra and rolled onto his back panting. Both Chris and Ezra looked into each other’s glazed eyes, glad they plan B had worked so effectively.

“Now that’s game over,” Chris stated after he’d caught his breath.

“Like hell,” Vin grinned as he again climbed over Ezra, directly onto Chris. Vin kissed Chris passionately, forcing the other man’s mouth open and playing tag with his tongue. Vin broke the kiss leaving Chris breathless, and smiled, “We’re only moving up a level.”

THE END


End file.
